User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 “Isabella, he doesn’t LIKE me, not in the way I want him too.” I say in tears. I crunch up in a tight little ball. “I want to go rot in a hole, and die.” I say. Isabella sighs and climbs off my bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you now. Just think about you guys Emily, Ferb does NOT hate you.” She opens the door, and looks back at me. “See ya later.” She says, and closes the door. (This is where the new writing starts. -che) I sigh and look at my ceiling. He probably doesn't hate me, but I sure hate myself for letting that slip out. I sit in the bedroom for hours on end until I hear the phone ring downstairs, making me jump. I ignore it until my father comes up, offering me the phone. "It's Ferb." I look at him. "I don't want to talk." My father silently hands me the phone and leaves. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Um… Emily?" Ferb's voice says. "What was that in the backyard today?" I stay silent. "Hello?" he says. "Emily, are you there?" I sigh. "Yes, I'm here…" "You kind of… ignored… my question… what was that?" I resign myself to the fact that I have to answer him. "Ferb," I say, forcing myself to get the words out. "I— I like you." Now it's Ferb's turn to be silent. "…Really?" "Yes," I say, feeling tears streaming down my face at the thought of him not liking me back. He laughs. Seriously. I feel even worse. Oh, gosh. He really ''doesn't like me!'' "Oh, you would not believe how much of a relief that is, Emily!" he says, leaving me totally confused. "How is that a relief?" I myself am not relieved— I'm angry! He doesn't take me seriously? "Because I like you, too!" he says. I hear him gasp slightly. "Oops." I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEMILY 4EVA!!!!!!!!! (yeah!) M&M 18:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my Star Wars adaptation, Kid Wars, I had to leave out a few important details, but I still think it's good.-Phinfan I miss you! DG, I may not totally understand why you left dA, and as you may or may not know, TeamPhineas has left this wiki. (it's me! TeamPhin AND TeamPhineas) And I'm not gonna be all cliche and beg for you to come back. But I do want you to know that we all miss you and love you. I even drew a couple of Emilys in your honor, and will most likely draw another one sometime soon. DG, your art is too incredible NOT to be shared. But you have your reasons, and I respect those reasons. For example, I left this wiki because people accused me of stealing. And whether or not your reasoning is the same, I want you to know that I support you in whatever you do. And I see you as more than an amazing artist. You're a wonderful person, with imagination (who else could've invented a wonderful character like Emily?), heart, and talent. Personally, I think you are destined for bigger things than this wiki, or even dA. I can easily see you as a cartoonist someday. And if possible, I would be right beside you, writing the things that you draw. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I'm gonna stay by you. And while I may not particaularly LIKE this wiki, if it's the only way I can see your amazing artwork, then so be it. I DO wish you would come back, but if you don't, I understand. No one can be as amazing as you. I guarantee it. I'm sorry if this message ticks you off, and you can hate me if you want. But I just had to let you know that I miss and love you! ~Haley~ (aka dA's TeamPhin and this wiki's TeamPhineas) Um, DG? Remember my title card? It's almost august and I'm getting anxious. If it's possible, could you meet me in the IRC? I really miss you.... Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 15:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I decided to read A New Beginning again, this time I almost cried, but in a good way.-Phinfan Like in a good, "ZOMG-this-was-wonderful!" kind of way. Anyway, the stories are up! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{may all your bacon burn.} 00:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A New Beginning Someone edited A new Beginning. Someone with the IP Address of 178.167.216.204. If you are 178.167.216.204 fine. Bye User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 19:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (They didn't do anything drastic, however they did do the four-tilde thing and called themselves you. Meh.) I can see why you're so excited! (Because of my epic stories, lol) SUMMER BELONGS TO MEE! :D oh wait... YOU. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 13:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I already asked American che this question, and I'm kinda desperate, I was thinking of combining Candace and her friends with an anime superheroine tv show, but I need suggestions.-Phinfan